1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an electronic circuit and a method for detecting a transmission interface. Particularly, the disclosure relates to a signal transmission circuit having an initialisation function, and a method for detecting a signal transmission interface.
2. Related Art
Generally, when signals are transmitted between electronic devices, a communication link has to be established between the two electronic devices according to a standard of a transmission interface thereof, and after the communication link is successfully established, signal transmission between the two electronic devices can be implemented. Taking a universal serial bus 3.0 (USB 3.0) as an example, in a system of the USB 3.0, the electronic device serving as a transmitter is required to detect a standard of the transmission interface of a host serving as a receiver, so as to determine whether the link is required to have the USB 3.0 mode or is compatible backwards to a USB 2.0 mode. However, regarding a circuit structure of a signal reception circuit of the conventional receiver, during a period that a signal transmission circuit of the transmitter sends a detection pulse to the signal reception circuit, a voltage level of the detection pulse is clamped by the signal reception circuit, which may result in a fact that the signal transmission circuit detects an error voltage level and misjudges the standard of the transmission interface used by the host serving as the receiver.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.